Pokemon AmourShipping - The Hero's Love
by Nitrous0123
Summary: This story is about Ash and the gang who encounter Lysandre, team flare's leader, and Yveltal is going to wake and Ash needs to wake Xerneas and Ash and Serena become a couple along the way.


This is a short story on Team Flare and Yveltal mixed with AmourShipping, sorry if it starts a bit slow. You gotta have dat epic backstory! It will be mostly 3rd person point of view. Enjoy! :D P.S. I Apologize for spelling mistakes,

but its about the story anyways. Nothing will be too far off that you wont understand it. Also,***, means time has passed. P.P.S. I made up Bonnie and Clemont's last name.

Ash,Serena,Clemont,Bonnie,and Pikachu were running out of Team Flare HQ while Lysandre was laughing evily while he activated the self destruct. He was sacraficing himself and Team Flare to awaken

Yveltal.

"Hurry up, it's gonna explode!"Ash yelled in a panic-like voice while running.

"This is really bad...we're not gonna make it..." Serena said while also running.

"Serena, dont say that!" Bonnie Scolded.

"Do we have to run so fast!?" Clemont complained.

"YES!" Everybody yelled in unison.

They ran through the corridors of Team Flare HQ until they heard a big,"BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!". The firey explosion had blown up the HQ and the

entire mountain side along with it...

1 DAY EARLIER

Ash had just defeated Clemont's Heliolisk with Pikachu in his 4th gym battle and earned his Electric type gym badge.

"Congradulations, Ash. You've earned your 4th badge!" Clemont announced.

"Yeah!," Ash pumped his fist in the air."I just got my 4th badge!" Ash said holding it in front of him.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu was excited for its trainer.

"Great job ash, I knew you could do it!" Serena congradulated with a small blush.

"Yeah, you did great!" Bonnie added on.

"Thanks, it was a great battle. The cheering was encouraging,Serena." Ash thanked Bonnie and then Serena with a small blush.

Serena blushed."It was nothing really, I just like seeing you win!" Serena said with a smile.

Ash smiled and then realized it was past lunch time.

"Well, I dont know about you guys, but i'm starving." Ash scratched his head in embarassment.

"Always about food. Why dont we just head to Lysdanre Cafe?" Clemont suggested.

"Great idea!" Bonnie said.

"Let's go then!" Ash said while already walking toward the Cafe.

"Pi-pika-chuuu" Pikachu was hungry too.

At the Cafe, they ordered their food and started eating. Serena noticed a suspicious looking person at the corner table.

"Hey guys, that guy has been just sitting there watching us for a while now..." Serena said creeped out.

Bonnie was about to turn and look but Clemont stopped her.

"Bonnie, dont look. He'll know we know he's watching us." Clemont whispered.

"This is stranged, I wonder what he wants..." Ash whispered. Then a strange man with big orange hair walked over.

"Hello. My name is Lysandre and I own this cafe. I've been going around making sure my customers are satisfied." Lysandre said in almost a monotone.

Serena decided to speak,"The food it great, thanks. It's also great to meet you."

"That's good...Bonnie, have you heard the story of Yveltal and Xerneas?" Lysandre asked.

"No, I havent. Wait how did you kno-" Bonnie was cut off by Lysandre.

"A long,long time ago, there was a strange cocoon in a dark cavern. It is said that something provoked it and it grew to the size of Yveltal, the pokemon of destruction." Lysandre started.

"Pokemon of destruction?" Ash asked. "Pika-chu?" Pikachu was interested.

"Yes, it went on a rampage and destroyed miles of forest, killing plants and turning pokemon and any people to stone." Lysandre said in a cold voice.

"It turned people to stone!?" Clemont and Serena both asked.

"Yes, with it's Oblivian Wing. It was on this rampage for a while until Xerneas awoke. Xerneas is the pokemon of life, it challenged Yveltal to a battle and won. Yveltal was once again a cocoon and

returned deep underground. Then, Xerneas used all of it's life energy to return all life to the forest and turned all pokemon and people back to normal. It is said that

that Xerneas was turned into the tree of life at the center of the forest. Legend says somebody will reawaken Yveltal and Xerneas will fail to [This part was cut of on the cave walls] and

people and hope will be lost and loved ones will die." Lysandre finished with a dramatic voice.

When Lysandre said loved ones would die, Serena looked at Ash for a momment and blushed. Ash did the same not even a second after Serena look away. Lysandre seemed

to notice this and just smirked.

Lysandre continued,"It is also said that a heroic boy with a Pikachu will try to stop the person by awaking Xerneas, but like I said, Xerneas will fail." He looked at Ash.

"Hey, Ash has a Pikachu..." Clemont said.

"He's also heroic!" Bonnie added.

"I'm not that heroic..." Ash blushed.

"Ash, yes you are. You save everybody, all the time." Serena said while blushing. Ash just blushed,smiled, and looked down a bit.

"Enjoy people while they're here. They dont live forever...hmhmhmhmhm..." He walked away.

"That was extremely creepy." Clemont said a bit fast.

"How did he know Bonnie's name?" Serena asked,puzzled.

"I dont know, but with that guy watching us and now Lysandre, I dont know if we should sleep in the city. Let's just go to one of the outside routes." Ash

suggested.

"I like that idea. For once I'd rather sleep outside." Serena agreed.

Later that night, Ash and Clemont were in a tent, while Serena and Bonnie were in a different tent. Ash couldnt sleep, he kept thinking about what Lysandre had

said,"...loved ones will be lost...". He was scared because he had a Pikachu, he was heroic(He was too modest to admit it,though.), and he was a boy. He dreaded the thought

that he might be the Hero. He didnt want to be the hero because he didnt want to lose his loved one(s). He didnt want to lose Serena.

'I dont know what i'd do without her. She's so supportive, nice, and 's the most amazing girl i've ever met...i love her...' Ash thought while sheding a tear.

Ash had to clear his head so he got up to leave but Pikachu woke up and wanted to come with him.

"Pi-pikachu." He knew what it was about.

"Okay c'mon." Ash whispered. Ash sat down on a rock with Pikachu, Ash started talking to his best buddy about his situation but before he could finish,

"AHHHH!" He knew instantly it was Serena. He raced to the tents.

"Pikachu,c'mon!" Ash said to his friend.

"Pikachu-pi!" His partner said in response.

When the tents were in view Ash yelled,

"Serena!"

"Ash!?," Serena yelled in a scared voice. "help me!" That woke up Clemont and Bonnie.

"What's going on?" They both asked.

"Someone is taking Serena!" Ash answered and pointed at a strange figure running off with a tied up Serena.

"HEELLLLPP!" Serena yelled with a tear.

"We're coming!" Ash yelled.

"Serena, hold on!" Bonnie yelled. They all tried to catch up but they were too fast. Ash had an idea,though.

"I have an idea! Go, Charizard!" Ash sent out his firey,flying friend.

"CHARRRRRRR!" Charizard roared.

"Charizard, Serena was taken by that guy running ahead over there! Could I get some help!?" Ash said franticly.

"Rrrr." Charizard nodded. Ash mounted Charizard and told Clemont and Bonnie to stay behind them so he'd be cornered.

"Serena, i'm coming! Charizard full speed!" Ash promise to his friend. Serena knew Charizard had no problem catching up to them but still teared up at the fact that

Ash really cared about her this much. That thought made her blush. Charizard zoomed past the strange figure and landed right in front of him causing him to stop

and take a few steps back and turn around to run, only to see Bonnie and Clemont standing there with Dedenne and Chespin.

"Ches-Chespin!"

"Deden-ene!" They were both angry that the man took their friend.

Ash then dismounted Charizard and said,

"Let her go. NOW." Ash said. He was clearly worried and angry. This made Serena blush, Ash noticed and blushed a little. He shook it off so the kidnapper wouldnt notice.

The man took of his hood and he had a scar across his face and had orange hair like Lysandre.

"What are you gonna do 'bout it,kid?" The man said with a smug expression.

"You'll get the honor of meeting my very,very friendly friends, Charizard and Pikachu." Ash said sarcasticly with a grin. Pikachu and Charizard made their own

poke-noises at the sound of their names."

"Pi-pika!" Pikachu was battle ready with sparks from its cheeks.

"RRROARRRRR!" Charizard roared with an angry look.

"Ash, this guy has-" Serena was cut off but didnt need to finish.

"Zip it girl. GO! BLAZIKEN!" He sent out a Blaziken that had a mega stone.

"Ash! He has a megastone!" Clemont warned.

"Charizard, you ready?" Ash got the response he wanted.

"We need to win,buddy. You can do it!" Ash encouraged his charizard. Serena blushed intensely and Ash noticed.

"Serena, dont worry. I'll get you away from this freak. Who are you anyway!?" Ash promised Serena and then asked the man.

"I am Jason! Admin of Team Flare! Yveltal will awake!" Admin Jason introduced himself.

"Oh no! Team Flare is a team of bad guys here in Kalos!" Bonnie warned.

"Ash, be careful!" Clemont said. Ash couldnt move, he'd frozen at Yveltal's name. 'I AM the hero...no...no...No. No. No. No. NO! That means Serena is in danger.'

Ash thought. 'Serena doesnt seem to realize i'm the hero. I guess thats a good thing so she doesnt freak out because she might die.' Ash couldnt bear that thought.

He shed a few tears. Serena got worried,

"Ash? What's wr-" Admin Jason cut her of with a laugh.

"Hahahahahaha! Do you finally realize? Do you realize you, along with your friends are doomed." Admin Jason Mocked him.

"No. Do YOU realize how doomed YOU are? I'm giving you one last chance to let her go and leave. What's it gonna be, Jason?" Ash had fire in his eyes.

"Blaziken, use flamethrower!" Jason commanded.

"Charizard counter with flamethrower!" Ash commanded right back. The two firey blasts combined and battled for strength, Charizard's flamethrower was getting smaller.

"Clemont! Bonnie! Get out of the way!" Ash warned his friends. They ran and ducked down behind a rock.

"CHARIZARD! We have been through so much! You are the strongest pokemon i've ever met! You've helped me out so many times! You never gave up without a fight! NEVER!

You would never lose in a situation like this! Charizard, I know you can do it! FULL POWER!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

"RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Charizard's

flamethrower engulfed Blaziken's...

The dust cleared and Blaziken was too weak to hold its mega form and reverted to it's regular state.

"Blazi-!?" Admin Jason was shocked and took a step back.

"Overheat!" Ash said with pure joy,then Charizard blasted Blaziken with a giant blast of heat and Blaziken had no chance. Blaziken had fainted.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Admin Jason was obviously scared now.

"Pikachu, stand by." Ash told his partner

"Chu-pi-pika!" Pikachu was ready to attack.

"You gonna let her go now?" Ash just stared.

"Uhh.." Admin Jason ran like heck. Ash and Pikachu on Charizard, Clemont, and Bonnie all chased after him. Ash was flying above Jason and just a bit to the left.

"Charizard, get in close." Ash told his flying friend.

Charizard did as told and Ash just whisked Serena out of Jason's arms and said,

"I'll take my friend back now, thank you very much. And since you dont have a hostage..." Ash just smiled.

"Pikachu," Pikachu looked at Ash,"thunderbolt!" Jason had no chance, he was electrocuted and shot off into the sky like Team Rocket. Then, they all stopped and

untied Serena, who couldnt stop blushing or smiling.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Ash asked with a concerened look.

"I am now. Thanks Ash... I-" She just kept getting cut off today.

"SERENA!ARE YOU OKAY!?" Bonnie tackled Serena.

"Yeah, im fine, Bonnie." Serena assured.

"Are you sure? Your rists are marked pretty bad from the rope." Clemont was concerned.

"Actually,Serena, we should probably fix that up." Ash suggested.

Later in the Pokemon Center, Clemont and Bonnie passed out on the couch while Ash was bandaging Serena's rists,"I never really did get to properly

thank you earlier,Ash. You saved my life..." Serena blushed and smiled.

Ash blushed and also smiled,"I wasnt going to let him take you,Serena. I'd never let you die,he was gonna kill you. I care about you too much...which is the problem..." Ash looked away.

"What do you mean?..." Serena has never seen Ash like this. Ash looked at her and said,

"Serena,i'm the hero. Its obvious, I'm a boy. I have a Pikachu. I'm too modest to admit this to anybody else but,yes, i'm heroic. It's said that somebody will try

to awaken Yveltal,probably somebody from Team Flare, and the hero,thats me, is going to awaken Xerneas. Xerneas wont have enough power, though. It said he fails.

That's not even the biggest of my concerns. My real concern is this like,'...loved ones will be lost...'. Serena, I dont want to lose my family...and I dont want

to lose you..." Ash looked away and shed a tear.

Serena blushed and Ash leaned in closer,"Does that mean?..." Serena looked into Ash's deep brown eyes.

"Yes,Serena. I...I-I love you.I love you,Serena." Ash confessed.

"Y-you do?" Serena blushed so intensely, she may never blush again.

Then Ash did something Serena didnt expect. He kissed her. The second he kissed her, it was electric. She felt the warmness of his lips touching hers. She could

die right there and have no regrets. Once they pulled away they stared into eachother's eyes for 3 minutes. Ash finally broke the silence,

"Serena, can you promise me something?" Ash asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Serena promised.

"Promise me,no matter what happens, to stay safe. If a situation comes up when you're in danger, you need to stay back. I dont care what's happening to me." Ash pleaded with concern in his eyes.

"Ash..." Serena stared.

"Please. Promise me this." Ash was starting to cry.

"I-I promise..." Serena regretted saying that.

"Thank you..." Ash pulled her into a hug. She embraced it.

In the morning, Bonnie found Ash and Serena sleeping next to eachother on the couch.

"Wakey, wakey! Get up you two!" Bonnie said with a grin. She was nudging them but they still wouldnt wake up.

"Okay fine, Dedenne use thundershock." Bonnie wanted to get a camera.

"De-ne-ne!" Dedenne used thundershock on Ash and Serena and they fell off the couch covered in black dust.

"What was that for!?" Ash questioned.

"I am SO getting you back for that!" Serena warned.

"Why were you two sleeping on the couch together?" Bonnie smirked. Ash and Serena both blushed and Serena averted her eyes. Ash nervously told her,

"Well...we...uhh...I was bandaging her rists and ankles when we...kinda dozed off..." Ash just scratched his head and also averted his eyes. Bonnie made her smug

face look and said,"Are you sure thats ALL that happened?"

"Uhhh..." Serena hated that Bonnie always pushed these things.

"Bonnie! Leave 'em alone for once,will ya? You woke me up!" Clemont was cranky. 'Phew,good thing Clemont woke up.' Ash thought. 'That was close...' Serena thought.

"It doesnt matter anyways, we have bigger problems." Ash said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Clemont was worried.

"I'm pretty sure im the hero. Which means that that 'legend' is going to occur soon..." Ash was anxious.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu was surprised Ash was the hero.

"You dont sound like you want to be the hero. Usually you dont mind when that sort of thing happens." Clemont noticed.

"Well of course he doesnt want to be the hero! Didnt you hear Lysandre,'...loved ones will be lost...'." Serena raised her voice a bit.

"You sound pretty concerned about that,Serena." Bonnie couldnt help showing a toothy grin.

"..." Serena just averted her eyes.

"Bonnie,seriously, stop. Anyways, if Ash is the hero...whos the guy who awakes Yveltal?" Clemont questioned.

"That's the problem, we dont kno-" Ash saw Lysandre talking with Jason in an ally.

"Look!" Ash whispered and pointed.

"Its Lysandre! And Jason!" Bonnie was freaked out.

"Shhh, c'mon lets hear what theyre saying." Clemont hushed.

"-do we have the cocoon secured?" Lysandre asked Jason.

"Yes,sir. The cocoon is ready to be awakened, nobody can stop us now." Jason assured.

"True. Ash Ketchum has probably realized he is the hero by now and is trying to figure out who is trying to awaken Yveltal. Which means we're one step

ahead. Hehehehe" Lysandre laughed.

"Let's get back to HQ. Head to the Cafe bookcase, new entrance was installed yesterday at 12:00 AM." Jason instructed. They both walked back to the Cafe.

"Oh my gosh...Lysandre is the other guy from the legend!" Serena confirmed.

"Yes, and we are going to follow Lysandre so we know what we're up against." Ash said.

"Uhhh...are you sure thats such a great idea?" Clemont asked.

"We have too." Ash answered.

"Okay lets go then." They all said. They followed Lysandre and Jason to the Cafe and watched them pull a few books and it opened. Pikachu was the only one who remembered the whole code

so he pulled the books and it opened.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu was proud of himself.

"Great job, Pikachu!" Ash complimented.

"Let's go." Clemont said. They walked down the hallway until they found a huge opening with a big cocoon that it looked like scientists were studying.

"Is that-?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. The cocoon of destruction." Ash shivered.

"It's true, they have the cocoon. Ash theres only one way to stop them... we have to wake Xerneas." Serena told Ash.

"We dont know where Xerneas is,Serena." Clemont reminded her.

"Yeah, we do. The center of the forest. It was in the legend." Ash remembered

"Great job, Ash. I figured you'd come up with something." Serena said. Ash blushed.

"Not the time for that you two, let's go!" Bonnie scolded. Bonnie ran right into Lysandre.

"Going somewhere, little girl?" Lysandre said in a creepy voice.

Bonnie backed up and just said,"Uhhh..."

"Lysandre! Why are you trying to wake Yveltal?" Ash questioned.

"So I can make the world in my own image. Hehehe." Lysandre had a master plan.

"Well thats a stupid image." Serena said.

"Doesnt matter. You wont stop me. Guards!" Guards started to come.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Rgegrge" Lysandre was shocked.

"RUN!" Ash yelled to his friends.

"Hahaha! There is no escape from Yveltal! He will awake,NOW!" Lysandre pushed the self-destruct button.

"He pushed the self-destruct button! We have 10 seconds! Faster!" Ash ran as he told his friends.

BACK TO PRESENT DAY

Ash,Serena,Clemont,Bonnie,and Pikachu were running out of Team Flare HQ while Lysandre was laughing evily while he activated the self destruct. He was sacraficing himself and Team Flare to awaken

Yveltal.

"Hurry up, it's gonna explode!"Ash yelled in a panic-like voice while running.

"This is really bad...we're not gonna make it..." Serena said while also running.

"Serena, dont say that!" Bonnie Scolded.

"Do we have to run so fast!?" Clemont complained.

"YES!" Everybody yelled in unison.

They ran through the corridors of Team Flare HQ until they heard a big,"BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!". The firey explosion had blown up the HQ and the

entire mountain side along with it...

"Cough. Cough. Uhhh...that hurt. Is everybody alright?" Ash asked weakly.

"Pika-pi." Pikachu was okay

"Yeah, Bonnie and I are fine." Clemont assured.

"Ash...my ankle... I cant stand." Serena said with worried eyes.

"Oh no, did you fall on it? Here lets wrap a few hankercheifs around it." Ash suggested.

"Thanks." Serena winced when Ash touched it.

"Did I hurt you?" Ash felt bad.

"No, its alright." Serena assured.

"Here, hold on lemmie help you up." Ash pulled serena up and put her arm over his shoulders to help her walk. Serena blushed a bit.

"Wont leave you behind." Ash assured.

"Guys we have bigger problems! LOOK!" Clemont had purse fear on his face. There was a red glow coming from the blown up mountainside. Then there was complete silence

until,

"YVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Yveltal had

awaken.

"RUN,NOW! We need to get to Xerneas!" Ash started carrying Serena so they could go faster.

"Clemont, i'm scared..." Bonnie told her brother.

"It's gonna be alright,Bonnie" Clemont assured.

"Oh no! Yveltal is already destroying the forest!" Ash pointed. Yveltal was using oblivian wing and dozens of flying pokemon were turning to stone and trees were

either dying or their leaves were turning purple. The water was also turning dead black.

"Pi-pika!" Pikachu realized the situation and suggested riding on Charizard.

"Ride on Charizard? That's a good idea,Pikachu. I think we might be too heavy,though." Ash said.

"We have to try." Clemont insisted.

"Charizard, we need you!"

"RRarr" Charizard saw Yveltal and was confused.

"Charizard, I know we might be a bit heavy... but we really need you to at least get us farther from Yveltal." Ash asked.

"Rrr..." Charizard said he'd try. They got into the air and were flying alright for the momment until,

"YVELLLLLLLLLLLL!" Yveltal had noticed them.

"Oh no! Yveltal sees us! CHARIZARD DIVE!" Ash yelled and Charizard dove down. Ash and the others jumped off.

"We have to go on foot from now on so Yveltal doesnt notice us." Ash said.

"Ash, Yveltal is charging an oblivian wing! It's gonna hit us!" Bonnie screamed.

"Go, RUN!" Ash yelled.

"Yvellllll-TALLLLLLLL!" The oblivian wing was coming right at them. Clemont stopped and got in the way of the oblivian wing to sheild his friends.

"Go on without me!" Clemont told his friends.

"Clemont,NO!" Serena yelled.

"Clemont!" Bonnie yelled.

"Clemont dont be stupid com-" The oblivian wing hit Clemont and Ash didnt even get to finish his sentence.

"H-He...turned to stone!" Serena stumbled on her own words.

"We need to go. Now." Ash said in a stern voice. They ran until they got to the center of the forest.

"Well, this is the center. Where's Xerneas?" Serena was puzzled.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked while pointing at a white tree. The white tree glowed bright and morphed into the pokemon of life, Xerneas.

"I am Xerneas. Why have you awakened me Ash Ketchum, Serena Yvonne, and Bonnie Checkiths?" Xerneas questioned.

"Yveltal has awakened. It's destroying the forest." Ash said.

"YVELLLLLL-TALLL!" Yveltal launched an oblivian wing near the center of the forest and part of it hit Bonnie.

"Oww! Something bit me!" Bonnie complained.

"Bonnie! Youre turing to stone!" Serena said while shocked.

"Ahhh! It's spreading! Help!" Bonnie was terrified. It was up to her neck.

"We'll save you Bonnie! Dont worry." Ash assured.

Bonnie's head was covered and she was completely turned to stone.

"Xerneas, can you turn her back?" Ash asked.

"Im afraid, I cannot. At least not now. I need my power to fight Yveltal. I'm sorry." Xerneas apologized.

"So is Bonnie stuck like that?" Serena had a look of sorrow.

"I will be able to help everybody in time. For now, I must fight Yveltal." Xerneas attacked Yveltal with moonblast.

"Yvelllll..." Yveltal told Xerneas to back off.

"XERRRRRR!" Xerneas said he cant allow Yveltal to do this and launched another moonblast.

"YVELLL!" Yveltal was damaged.

"Yvellll-tal!" Yveltal launched an oblivian wing at Xerneas.

"Xerrrrr-nneasss!" Xerneas launched a moon blast using almost all it's power and it was a clash of strength.

"Serena, stay down." Ash told Serena.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked with a worried look. Ash got closer and said,

"I need to help Xerneas. If I dont, Xerneas wont have enough power to save all the pokemon and people." Ash told Serena.

"I cant let you go out alone! You'd get hurt!" Serena gripped his hand. Ash just stared at her for a momment. Then, he said,

"I dont want you to get hurt. If you die, i'd never forgive myself." Ash shed a few tears.

"Ash, if YOU died, I wouldnt be able to go on. Please, dont go out there by yourself." Serena was starting to cry. The struggle still raged on behind them.

Ash pulled her in for a hug.'I cant let her come because she'd get hurt. I cant leave her either, because she cant run so she's vunerable. But if I stay here, Xerneas

wont have enough power after fighting Yveltal...' Ash was lost in thought. Ash knew what he had to do...

"Okay...I wont go..." Ash promised.

Serena leaned in and kissed him passionatly. They played with eachothers tounges and Ash put his hand on Serena's shoulder while Serena put her hand on Ash's cheek.

"Ash-" Serena was cut off with the big noise of Yveltal getting his with moonblast.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

"Yvvvvveeeellllll..." Yveltal's cry got weaker and weaker as it morphed back into a cocoon and sunk back into a cavern. Before it was completely transformed into

a cocoon it used an oblivian wing in a final attempt to hit Xerneas but Xerneas dodged it. The stray oblivian wing was heading straight towards Ash and Serena.

Serena noticed and pushed Ash off of her and out of the way. She tried to move but her leg got hit.

"SERENA!" Ash ran to her.

"Pika-pi...Chu..." Pikachu was worried.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Ash...if I didnt push you off, it wouldve hit both of us." Serena pointed out with stone coming up her legs.

"I know. I cant live without you... I love you." Ash told Serena.

"I love you too." Serena responded.

Ash kissed Serena passionatly until the stone got up to her mouth, then they stared into eachother's eyes until Serena turned completely to stone. Ash started to cry.

"I never wanted...*sniff* to be the hero...*sniff*" Ash started to cry some more.

"I'll get her back..." Ash promised.

Pikachu tried to comfort him but it didnt help. Ash didnt remove his eyes from Serena until he saw the giant flash of light coming from Xerneas. The whole forest

started to turn back to normal. All the pokemon were brought back to life. Xerneas was almost out of power, but it had enough to heal Clemont and Bonnie.

Bonnie and Clemont came running to Ash and Pikachu.

"No, Serena!" Bonnie started to tear up and hug clemont.

"Serena...I cant believe she's gone..." Clemont started to tear up as well.

"Maybe Xerneas can heal her." Ash said his face lighting up a bit.

"Ash Ketchum, i'm sorry, I dont have enough power. I wont be able to gather enough power for years. I dont even have much time before I turn back into the tree

of life." Xerneas moved to the spot where it was found.

"No...no...NOOO! SHE CANT BE GONE!" Ash yelled and punched the ground with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Ash, I will once again gain enough power to heal your friend. Since you awoke me to save the world, I wouldnt have if you didnt awake me, I will await

for you to come and wake me once more. In 1 years time return to this place with Serena Yvonne, and I will bring her back." Xerneas promised as it turned back

into the tree of life.

"...*sniff*...Clemont?" Ash looked at his friend.

"What is it?" Clemont asked.

"Could you*sniff*make a capsule for Serena? One that she could stay in for a year."

"That's my #1 priority." Clemont assured.

"Thank you, Clemont." Ash thanked.

1 YEAR LATER

"C'mon, it's just a bit farther guys." Ash said to his friends.

"Yeah, c'mon! Clemont, youre slow!" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie!" Clemont was annoyed.

"I'm so happy it's been a year, I miss my friend." Shauna said.

"I know. I've missed my daughter so much." was happy a year had finally passed.

It's been a year since Xerneas defeated Yveltal and saved everybody. There was one person who couldnt be saved, though, Serena Yvonne. So Xerneas

told Ash Ketchum to return in one year and Xerneas would have enough power to heal her.

"There's the tree!" Ash pointed.

"Bring her over here. Ash, you go wake up Xerneas." Clemomt told everybody.

"Xerneas, awake!" Ash shouted.

Bright lights shined everywhere, and then there was a huge flash.

"Hello, once again, Ash Ketchum." Xerneas said to Ash.

"Hello, Xerneas. It's been a year, c-can you heal Serena now?" Ash asked.

"I never go back on my word." Xerneas assured.

Shauna, , and Clemont brought Serena's capsule over. Clemont opened the capsule.

"Well, there she is." Bonnie said quietly.

Ash stood next to the capsule and watched Xerneas. Xerneas' eyes glowed and blue light covered Serena. Once the light disappeared, Serena was no longer stone and

was sleeping in the capsule. Ash smiled.

"Xerneas, thank you so much." Ash thanked Xerneas.

"She will wake up any second now. Goodbye Ash Ketchum, you are a true hero." Once again, Xerneas was the tree of life.

Serena started to stir in her sleep until her eyes shot open.

"Wha-?" Serena was pulled into a hug by Ash before she could even say anything. She remembered what happened and embraced it.

"I told you i'd never let you die." Ash told his love.

"I love you, Ash." Serena kissed him.

"I love you,Serena." Ash kissed her right back.

*Author's Note*: I'm sorry about the cheesy ending, lol. Well, tell me what you guys think. This was my first fanfiction so I need pointers.

This is a short story on Team Flare and Yveltal mixed with AmourShipping, sorry if it starts a bit slow. You gotta have dat epic backstory! It will be mostly 3rd person point of view. Enjoy! :D P.S. I Apologize for spelling mistakes, but its about the story anyways. Nothing will be too far off that you wont understand it. Also,***, means time has passed. P.P.S. I made up Bonnie and Clemont's last name. Ash,Serena,Clemont,Bonnie,and Pikachu were running out of Team Flare HQ while Lysandre was laughing evily while he activated the self destruct. He was sacraficing himself and Team Flare to awaken Yveltal. "Hurry up, it's gonna explode!"Ash yelled in a panic-like voice while running. "This is really bad...we're not gonna make it..." Serena said while also running. "Serena, dont say that!" Bonnie Scolded. "Do we have to run so fast!?" Clemont complained. "YES!" Everybody yelled in unison. They ran through the corridors of Team Flare HQ until they heard a big,"BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!". The firey explosion had blown up the HQ and the entire mountain side along with it... 1 DAY EARLIER Ash had just defeated Clemont's Heliolisk with Pikachu in his 4th gym battle and earned his Electric type gym badge. "Congradulations, Ash. You've earned your 4th badge!" Clemont announced. "Yeah!," Ash pumped his fist in the air."I just got my 4th badge!" Ash said holding it in front of him. "Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu was excited for its trainer. "Great job ash, I knew you could do it!" Serena congradulated with a small blush. "Yeah, you did great!" Bonnie added on. "Thanks, it was a great battle. The cheering was encouraging,Serena." Ash thanked Bonnie and then Serena with a small blush. Serena blushed."It was nothing really, I just like seeing you win!" Serena said with a smile. Ash smiled and then realized it was past lunch time. "Well, I dont know about you guys, but i'm starving." Ash scratched his head in embarassment. "Always about food. Why dont we just head to Lysdanre Cafe?" Clemont suggested. "Great idea!" Bonnie said. "Let's go then!" Ash said while already walking toward the Cafe. "Pi-pika-chuuu" Pikachu was hungry too. At the Cafe, they ordered their food and started eating. Serena noticed a suspicious looking person at the corner table. "Hey guys, that guy has been just sitting there watching us for a while now..." Serena said creeped out. Bonnie was about to turn and look but Clemont stopped her. "Bonnie, dont look. He'll know we know he's watching us." Clemont whispered. "This is stranged, I wonder what he wants..." Ash whispered. Then a strange man with big orange hair walked over. "Hello. My name is Lysandre and I own this cafe. I've been going around making sure my customers are satisfied." Lysandre said in almost a monotone. Serena decided to speak,"The food it great, thanks. It's also great to meet you." "That's good...Bonnie, have you heard the story of Yveltal and Xerneas?" Lysandre asked. "No, I havent. Wait how did you kno-" Bonnie was cut off by Lysandre. "A long,long time ago, there was a strange cocoon in a dark cavern. It is said that something provoked it and it grew to the size of Yveltal, the pokemon of destruction." Lysandre started. "Pokemon of destruction?" Ash asked. "Pika-chu?" Pikachu was interested. "Yes, it went on a rampage and destroyed miles of forest, killing plants and turning pokemon and any people to stone." Lysandre said in a cold voice. "It turned people to stone!?" Clemont and Serena both asked. "Yes, with it's Oblivian Wing. It was on this rampage for a while until Xerneas awoke. Xerneas is the pokemon of life, it challenged Yveltal to a battle and won. Yveltal was once again a cocoon and returned deep underground. Then, Xerneas used all of it's life energy to return all life to the forest and turned all pokemon and people back to normal. It is said that that Xerneas was turned into the tree of life at the center of the forest. Legend says somebody will reawaken Yveltal and Xerneas will fail to [This part was cut of on the cave walls] and people and hope will be lost and loved ones will die." Lysandre finished with a dramatic voice. When Lysandre said loved ones would die, Serena looked at Ash for a momment and blushed. Ash did the same not even a second after Serena look away. Lysandre seemed to notice this and just smirked. Lysandre continued,"It is also said that a heroic boy with a Pikachu will try to stop the person by awaking Xerneas, but like I said, Xerneas will fail." He looked at Ash. "Hey, Ash has a Pikachu..." Clemont said. "He's also heroic!" Bonnie added. "I'm not that heroic..." Ash blushed. "Ash, yes you are. You save everybody, all the time." Serena said while blushing. Ash just blushed,smiled, and looked down a bit. "Enjoy people while they're here. They dont live forever...hmhmhmhmhm..." He walked away. "That was extremely creepy." Clemont said a bit fast. "How did he know Bonnie's name?" Serena asked,puzzled. "I dont know, but with that guy watching us and now Lysandre, I dont know if we should sleep in the city. Let's just go to one of the outside routes." Ash suggested. "I like that idea. For once I'd rather sleep outside." Serena agreed. *** Later that night, Ash and Clemont were in a tent, while Serena and Bonnie were in a different tent. Ash couldnt sleep, he kept thinking about what Lysandre had said,"...loved ones will be lost...". He was scared because he had a Pikachu, he was heroic(He was too modest to admit it,though.), and he was a boy. He dreaded the thought that he might be the Hero. He didnt want to be the hero because he didnt want to lose his loved one(s). He didnt want to lose Serena. 'I dont know what i'd do without her. She's so supportive, nice, and 's the most amazing girl i've ever met...i love her...' Ash thought while sheding a tear. Ash had to clear his head so he got up to leave but Pikachu woke up and wanted to come with him. "Pi-pikachu." He knew what it was about. "Okay c'mon." Ash whispered. Ash sat down on a rock with Pikachu, Ash started talking to his best buddy about his situation but before he could finish, "AHHHH!" He knew instantly it was Serena. He raced to the tents. "Pikachu,c'mon!" Ash said to his friend. "Pikachu-pi!" His partner said in response. When the tents were in view Ash yelled, "Serena!" "Ash!?," Serena yelled in a scared voice. "help me!" That woke up Clemont and Bonnie. "What's going on?" They both asked. "Someone is taking Serena!" Ash answered and pointed at a strange figure running off with a tied up Serena. "HEELLLLPP!" Serena yelled with a tear. "We're coming!" Ash yelled. "Serena, hold on!" Bonnie yelled. They all tried to catch up but they were too fast. Ash had an idea,though. "I have an idea! Go, Charizard!" Ash sent out his firey,flying friend. "CHARRRRRRR!" Charizard roared. "Charizard, Serena was taken by that guy running ahead over there! Could I get some help!?" Ash said franticly. "Rrrr." Charizard nodded. Ash mounted Charizard and told Clemont and Bonnie to stay behind them so he'd be cornered. "Serena, i'm coming! Charizard full speed!" Ash promise to his friend. Serena knew Charizard had no problem catching up to them but still teared up at the fact that Ash really cared about her this much. That thought made her blush. Charizard zoomed past the strange figure and landed right in front of him causing him to stop and take a few steps back and turn around to run, only to see Bonnie and Clemont standing there with Dedenne and Chespin. "Ches-Chespin!" "Deden-ene!" They were both angry that the man took their friend. Ash then dismounted Charizard and said, "Let her go. NOW." Ash said. He was clearly worried and angry. This made Serena blush, Ash noticed and blushed a little. He shook it off so the kidnapper wouldnt notice. The man took of his hood and he had a scar across his face and had orange hair like Lysandre. "What are you gonna do 'bout it,kid?" The man said with a smug expression. "You'll get the honor of meeting my very,very friendly friends, Charizard and Pikachu." Ash said sarcasticly with a grin. Pikachu and Charizard made their own poke-noises at the sound of their names." "Pi-pika!" Pikachu was battle ready with sparks from its cheeks. "RRROARRRRR!" Charizard roared with an angry look. "Ash, this guy has-" Serena was cut off but didnt need to finish. "Zip it girl. GO! BLAZIKEN!" He sent out a Blaziken that had a mega stone. "Ash! He has a megastone!" Clemont warned. "Charizard, you ready?" Ash got the response he wanted. "We need to win,buddy. You can do it!" Ash encouraged his charizard. Serena blushed intensely and Ash noticed. "Serena, dont worry. I'll get you away from this freak. Who are you anyway!?" Ash promised Serena and then asked the man. "I am Jason! Admin of Team Flare! Yveltal will awake!" Admin Jason introduced himself. "Oh no! Team Flare is a team of bad guys here in Kalos!" Bonnie warned. "Ash, be careful!" Clemont said. Ash couldnt move, he'd frozen at Yveltal's name. 'I AM the hero...no...no...No. No. No. No. NO! That means Serena is in danger.' Ash thought. 'Serena doesnt seem to realize i'm the hero. I guess thats a good thing so she doesnt freak out because she might die.' Ash couldnt bear that thought. He shed a few tears. Serena got worried, "Ash? What's wr-" Admin Jason cut her of with a laugh. "Hahahahahaha! Do you finally realize? Do you realize you, along with your friends are doomed." Admin Jason Mocked him. "No. Do YOU realize how doomed YOU are? I'm giving you one last chance to let her go and leave. What's it gonna be, Jason?" Ash had fire in his eyes. "Blaziken, use flamethrower!" Jason commanded. "Charizard counter with flamethrower!" Ash commanded right back. The two firey blasts combined and battled for strength, Charizard's flamethrower was getting smaller. "Clemont! Bonnie! Get out of the way!" Ash warned his friends. They ran and ducked down behind a rock. "CHARIZARD! We have been through so much! You are the strongest pokemon i've ever met! You've helped me out so many times! You never gave up without a fight! NEVER! You would never lose in a situation like this! Charizard, I know you can do it! FULL POWER!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs. "RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Charizard's flamethrower engulfed Blaziken's... The dust cleared and Blaziken was too weak to hold its mega form and reverted to it's regular state. "Blazi-!?" Admin Jason was shocked and took a step back. "Overheat!" Ash said with pure joy,then Charizard blasted Blaziken with a giant blast of heat and Blaziken had no chance. Blaziken had fainted. "NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Admin Jason was obviously scared now. "Pikachu, stand by." Ash told his partner "Chu-pi-pika!" Pikachu was ready to attack. "You gonna let her go now?" Ash just stared. "Uhh.." Admin Jason ran like heck. Ash and Pikachu on Charizard, Clemont, and Bonnie all chased after him. Ash was flying above Jason and just a bit to the left. "Charizard, get in close." Ash told his flying friend. Charizard did as told and Ash just whisked Serena out of Jason's arms and said, "I'll take my friend back now, thank you very much. And since you dont have a hostage..." Ash just smiled. "Pikachu," Pikachu looked at Ash,"thunderbolt!" Jason had no chance, he was electrocuted and shot off into the sky like Team Rocket. Then, they all stopped and untied Serena, who couldnt stop blushing or smiling. "Are you okay, Serena?" Ash asked with a concerened look. "I am now. Thanks Ash... I-" She just kept getting cut off today. "SERENA!ARE YOU OKAY!?" Bonnie tackled Serena. "Yeah, im fine, Bonnie." Serena assured. "Are you sure? Your rists are marked pretty bad from the rope." Clemont was concerned. "Actually,Serena, we should probably fix that up." Ash suggested. Later in the Pokemon Center, Clemont and Bonnie passed out on the couch while Ash was bandaging Serena's rists,"I never really did get to properly thank you earlier,Ash. You saved my life..." Serena blushed and smiled. Ash blushed and also smiled,"I wasnt going to let him take you,Serena. I'd never let you die,he was gonna kill you. I care about you too much...which is the problem..." Ash looked away. "What do you mean?..." Serena has never seen Ash like this. Ash looked at her and said, "Serena,i'm the hero. Its obvious, I'm a boy. I have a Pikachu. I'm too modest to admit this to anybody else but,yes, i'm heroic. It's said that somebody will try to awaken Yveltal,probably somebody from Team Flare, and the hero,thats me, is going to awaken Xerneas. Xerneas wont have enough power, though. It said he fails. That's not even the biggest of my concerns. My real concern is this like,'...loved ones will be lost...'. Serena, I dont want to lose my family...and I dont want to lose you..." Ash looked away and shed a tear. Serena blushed and Ash leaned in closer,"Does that mean?..." Serena looked into Ash's deep brown eyes. "Yes,Serena. I...I-I love you.I love you,Serena." Ash confessed. "Y-you do?" Serena blushed so intensely, she may never blush again. Then Ash did something Serena didnt expect. He kissed her. The second he kissed her, it was electric. She felt the warmness of his lips touching hers. She could die right there and have no regrets. Once they pulled away they stared into eachother's eyes for 3 minutes. Ash finally broke the silence, "Serena, can you promise me something?" Ash asked. "Yes, what is it?" Serena promised. "Promise me,no matter what happens, to stay safe. If a situation comes up when you're in danger, you need to stay back. I dont care what's happening to me." Ash pleaded with concern in his eyes. "Ash..." Serena stared. "Please. Promise me this." Ash was starting to cry. "I-I promise..." Serena regretted saying that. "Thank you..." Ash pulled her into a hug. She embraced it. In the morning, Bonnie found Ash and Serena sleeping next to eachother on the couch. "Wakey, wakey! Get up you two!" Bonnie said with a grin. She was nudging them but they still wouldnt wake up. "Okay fine, Dedenne use thundershock." Bonnie wanted to get a camera. "De-ne-ne!" Dedenne used thundershock on Ash and Serena and they fell off the couch covered in black dust. "What was that for!?" Ash questioned. "I am SO getting you back for that!" Serena warned. "Why were you two sleeping on the couch together?" Bonnie smirked. Ash and Serena both blushed and Serena averted her eyes. Ash nervously told her, "Well...we...uhh...I was bandaging her rists and ankles when we...kinda dozed off..." Ash just scratched his head and also averted his eyes. Bonnie made her smug face look and said,"Are you sure thats ALL that happened?" "Uhhh..." Serena hated that Bonnie always pushed these things. "Bonnie! Leave 'em alone for once,will ya? You woke me up!" Clemont was cranky. 'Phew,good thing Clemont woke up.' Ash thought. 'That was close...' Serena thought. "It doesnt matter anyways, we have bigger problems." Ash said with a frown. "What do you mean?" Clemont was worried. "I'm pretty sure im the hero. Which means that that 'legend' is going to occur soon..." Ash was anxious. "Pika-pi?" Pikachu was surprised Ash was the hero. "You dont sound like you want to be the hero. Usually you dont mind when that sort of thing happens." Clemont noticed. "Well of course he doesnt want to be the hero! Didnt you hear Lysandre,'...loved ones will be lost...'." Serena raised her voice a bit. "You sound pretty concerned about that,Serena." Bonnie couldnt help showing a toothy grin. "..." Serena just averted her eyes. "Bonnie,seriously, stop. Anyways, if Ash is the hero...whos the guy who awakes Yveltal?" Clemont questioned. "That's the problem, we dont kno-" Ash saw Lysandre talking with Jason in an ally. "Look!" Ash whispered and pointed. "Its Lysandre! And Jason!" Bonnie was freaked out. "Shhh, c'mon lets hear what theyre saying." Clemont hushed. "-do we have the cocoon secured?" Lysandre asked Jason. "Yes,sir. The cocoon is ready to be awakened, nobody can stop us now." Jason assured. "True. Ash Ketchum has probably realized he is the hero by now and is trying to figure out who is trying to awaken Yveltal. Which means we're one step ahead. Hehehehe" Lysandre laughed. "Let's get back to HQ. Head to the Cafe bookcase, new entrance was installed yesterday at 12:00 AM." Jason instructed. They both walked back to the Cafe. "Oh my gosh...Lysandre is the other guy from the legend!" Serena confirmed. "Yes, and we are going to follow Lysandre so we know what we're up against." Ash said. "Uhhh...are you sure thats such a great idea?" Clemont asked. "We have too." Ash answered. "Okay lets go then." They all said. They followed Lysandre and Jason to the Cafe and watched them pull a few books and it opened. Pikachu was the only one who remembered the whole code so he pulled the books and it opened. "Pika-pi!" Pikachu was proud of himself. "Great job, Pikachu!" Ash complimented. "Let's go." Clemont said. They walked down the hallway until they found a huge opening with a big cocoon that it looked like scientists were studying. "Is that-?" Bonnie asked. "Yes. The cocoon of destruction." Ash shivered. "It's true, they have the cocoon. Ash theres only one way to stop them... we have to wake Xerneas." Serena told Ash. "We dont know where Xerneas is,Serena." Clemont reminded her. "Yeah, we do. The center of the forest. It was in the legend." Ash remembered "Great job, Ash. I figured you'd come up with something." Serena said. Ash blushed. "Not the time for that you two, let's go!" Bonnie scolded. Bonnie ran right into Lysandre. "Going somewhere, little girl?" Lysandre said in a creepy voice. Bonnie backed up and just said,"Uhhh..." "Lysandre! Why are you trying to wake Yveltal?" Ash questioned. "So I can make the world in my own image. Hehehe." Lysandre had a master plan. "Well thats a stupid image." Serena said. "Doesnt matter. You wont stop me. Guards!" Guards started to come. "Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. "Rgegrge" Lysandre was shocked. "RUN!" Ash yelled to his friends. "Hahaha! There is no escape from Yveltal! He will awake,NOW!" Lysandre pushed the self-destruct button. "He pushed the self-destruct button! We have 10 seconds! Faster!" Ash ran as he told his friends. BACK TO PRESENT DAY Ash,Serena,Clemont,Bonnie,and Pikachu were running out of Team Flare HQ while Lysandre was laughing evily while he activated the self destruct. He was sacraficing himself and Team Flare to awaken Yveltal. "Hurry up, it's gonna explode!"Ash yelled in a panic-like voice while running. "This is really bad...we're not gonna make it..." Serena said while also running. "Serena, dont say that!" Bonnie Scolded. "Do we have to run so fast!?" Clemont complained. "YES!" Everybody yelled in unison. They ran through the corridors of Team Flare HQ until they heard a big,"BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!". The firey explosion had blown up the HQ and the entire mountain side along with it... "Cough. Cough. Uhhh...that hurt. Is everybody alright?" Ash asked weakly. "Pika-pi." Pikachu was okay "Yeah, Bonnie and I are fine." Clemont assured. "Ash...my ankle... I cant stand." Serena said with worried eyes. "Oh no, did you fall on it? Here lets wrap a few hankercheifs around it." Ash suggested. "Thanks." Serena winced when Ash touched it. "Did I hurt you?" Ash felt bad. "No, its alright." Serena assured. "Here, hold on lemmie help you up." Ash pulled serena up and put her arm over his shoulders to help her walk. Serena blushed a bit. "Wont leave you behind." Ash assured. "Guys we have bigger problems! LOOK!" Clemont had purse fear on his face. There was a red glow coming from the blown up mountainside. Then there was complete silence until, "YVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Yveltal had awaken. "RUN,NOW! We need to get to Xerneas!" Ash started carrying Serena so they could go faster. "Clemont, i'm scared..." Bonnie told her brother. "It's gonna be alright,Bonnie" Clemont assured. "Oh no! Yveltal is already destroying the forest!" Ash pointed. Yveltal was using oblivian wing and dozens of flying pokemon were turning to stone and trees were either dying or their leaves were turning purple. The water was also turning dead black. "Pi-pika!" Pikachu realized the situation and suggested riding on Charizard. "Ride on Charizard? That's a good idea,Pikachu. I think we might be too heavy,though." Ash said. "We have to try." Clemont insisted. "Charizard, we need you!" "RRarr" Charizard saw Yveltal and was confused. "Charizard, I know we might be a bit heavy... but we really need you to at least get us farther from Yveltal." Ash asked. "Rrr..." Charizard said he'd try. They got into the air and were flying alright for the momment until, "YVELLLLLLLLLLLL!" Yveltal had noticed them. "Oh no! Yveltal sees us! CHARIZARD DIVE!" Ash yelled and Charizard dove down. Ash and the others jumped off. "We have to go on foot from now on so Yveltal doesnt notice us." Ash said. "Ash, Yveltal is charging an oblivian wing! It's gonna hit us!" Bonnie screamed. "Go, RUN!" Ash yelled. "Yvellllll-TALLLLLLLL!" The oblivian wing was coming right at them. Clemont stopped and got in the way of the oblivian wing to sheild his friends. "Go on without me!" Clemont told his friends. "Clemont,NO!" Serena yelled. "Clemont!" Bonnie yelled. "Clemont dont be stupid com-" The oblivian wing hit Clemont and Ash didnt even get to finish his sentence. "H-He...turned to stone!" Serena stumbled on her own words. "We need to go. Now." Ash said in a stern voice. They ran until they got to the center of the forest. "Well, this is the center. Where's Xerneas?" Serena was puzzled. "What's that?" Bonnie asked while pointing at a white tree. The white tree glowed bright and morphed into the pokemon of life, Xerneas. "I am Xerneas. Why have you awakened me Ash Ketchum, Serena Yvonne, and Bonnie Checkiths?" Xerneas questioned. "Yveltal has awakened. It's destroying the forest." Ash said. "YVELLLLLL-TALLL!" Yveltal launched an oblivian wing near the center of the forest and part of it hit Bonnie. "Oww! Something bit me!" Bonnie complained. "Bonnie! Youre turing to stone!" Serena said while shocked. "Ahhh! It's spreading! Help!" Bonnie was terrified. It was up to her neck. "We'll save you Bonnie! Dont worry." Ash assured. Bonnie's head was covered and she was completely turned to stone. "Xerneas, can you turn her back?" Ash asked. "Im afraid, I cannot. At least not now. I need my power to fight Yveltal. I'm sorry." Xerneas apologized. "So is Bonnie stuck like that?" Serena had a look of sorrow. "I will be able to help everybody in time. For now, I must fight Yveltal." Xerneas attacked Yveltal with moonblast. "Yvelllll..." Yveltal told Xerneas to back off. "XERRRRRR!" Xerneas said he cant allow Yveltal to do this and launched another moonblast. "YVELLL!" Yveltal was damaged. "Yvellll-tal!" Yveltal launched an oblivian wing at Xerneas. "Xerrrrr-nneasss!" Xerneas launched a moon blast using almost all it's power and it was a clash of strength. "Serena, stay down." Ash told Serena. "Where are you going?" Serena asked with a worried look. Ash got closer and said, "I need to help Xerneas. If I dont, Xerneas wont have enough power to save all the pokemon and people." Ash told Serena. "I cant let you go out alone! You'd get hurt!" Serena gripped his hand. Ash just stared at her for a momment. Then, he said, "I dont want you to get hurt. If you die, i'd never forgive myself." Ash shed a few tears. "Ash, if YOU died, I wouldnt be able to go on. Please, dont go out there by yourself." Serena was starting to cry. The struggle still raged on behind them. Ash pulled her in for a hug.'I cant let her come because she'd get hurt. I cant leave her either, because she cant run so she's vunerable. But if I stay here, Xerneas wont have enough power after fighting Yveltal...' Ash was lost in thought. Ash knew what he had to do... "Okay...I wont go..." Ash promised. Serena leaned in and kissed him passionatly. They played with eachothers tounges and Ash put his hand on Serena's shoulder while Serena put her hand on Ash's cheek. "Ash-" Serena was cut off with the big noise of Yveltal getting his with moonblast. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" "Yvvvvveeeellllll..." Yveltal's cry got weaker and weaker as it morphed back into a cocoon and sunk back into a cavern. Before it was completely transformed into a cocoon it used an oblivian wing in a final attempt to hit Xerneas but Xerneas dodged it. The stray oblivian wing was heading straight towards Ash and Serena. Serena noticed and pushed Ash off of her and out of the way. She tried to move but her leg got hit. "SERENA!" Ash ran to her. "Pika-pi...Chu..." Pikachu was worried. "Why?" Ash asked. "Ash...if I didnt push you off, it wouldve hit both of us." Serena pointed out with stone coming up her legs. "I know. I cant live without you... I love you." Ash told Serena. "I love you too." Serena responded. Ash kissed Serena passionatly until the stone got up to her mouth, then they stared into eachother's eyes until Serena turned completely to stone. Ash started to cry. "I never wanted...*sniff* to be the hero...*sniff*" Ash started to cry some more. "I'll get her back..." Ash promised. Pikachu tried to comfort him but it didnt help. Ash didnt remove his eyes from Serena until he saw the giant flash of light coming from Xerneas. The whole forest started to turn back to normal. All the pokemon were brought back to life. Xerneas was almost out of power, but it had enough to heal Clemont and Bonnie. Bonnie and Clemont came running to Ash and Pikachu. "No, Serena!" Bonnie started to tear up and hug clemont. "Serena...I cant believe she's gone..." Clemont started to tear up as well. "Maybe Xerneas can heal her." Ash said his face lighting up a bit. "Ash Ketchum, i'm sorry, I dont have enough power. I wont be able to gather enough power for years. I dont even have much time before I turn back into the tree of life." Xerneas moved to the spot where it was found. "No...no...NOOO! SHE CANT BE GONE!" Ash yelled and punched the ground with tears coming out of his eyes. "Ash, I will once again gain enough power to heal your friend. Since you awoke me to save the world, I wouldnt have if you didnt awake me, I will await for you to come and wake me once more. In 1 years time return to this place with Serena Yvonne, and I will bring her back." Xerneas promised as it turned back into the tree of life. "...*sniff*...Clemont?" Ash looked at his friend. "What is it?" Clemont asked. "Could you*sniff*make a capsule for Serena? One that she could stay in for a year." "That's my #1 priority." Clemont assured. "Thank you, Clemont." Ash thanked. 1 YEAR LATER "C'mon, it's just a bit farther guys." Ash said to his friends. "Yeah, c'mon! Clemont, youre slow!" Bonnie said. "Bonnie!" Clemont was annoyed. "I'm so happy it's been a year, I miss my friend." Shauna said. "I know. I've missed my daughter so much." was happy a year had finally passed. It's been a year since Xerneas defeated Yveltal and saved everybody. There was one person who couldnt be saved, though, Serena Yvonne. So Xerneas told Ash Ketchum to return in one year and Xerneas would have enough power to heal her. "There's the tree!" Ash pointed. "Bring her over here. Ash, you go wake up Xerneas." Clemomt told everybody. "Xerneas, awake!" Ash shouted. Bright lights shined everywhere, and then there was a huge flash. "Hello, once again, Ash Ketchum." Xerneas said to Ash. "Hello, Xerneas. It's been a year, c-can you heal Serena now?" Ash asked. "I never go back on my word." Xerneas assured. Shauna, , and Clemont brought Serena's capsule over. Clemont opened the capsule. "Well, there she is." Bonnie said quietly. Ash stood next to the capsule and watched Xerneas. Xerneas' eyes glowed and blue light covered Serena. Once the light disappeared, Serena was no longer stone and was sleeping in the capsule. Ash smiled. "Xerneas, thank you so much." Ash thanked Xerneas. "She will wake up any second now. Goodbye Ash Ketchum, you are a true hero." Once again, Xerneas was the tree of life. Serena started to stir in her sleep until her eyes shot open. "Wha-?" Serena was pulled into a hug by Ash before she could even say anything. She remembered what happened and embraced it. "I told you i'd never let you die." Ash told his love.

"I love you, Ash." Serena kissed him. "I love you,Serena." Ash kissed her right back.

*Author's Note*: I'm sorry about the cheesy ending, lol. Well, tell me what you guys think. This was my first fanfiction so I need pointers.


End file.
